Disposable wearable absorbent articles include disposable diapers and disposable incontinence undergarments. A disposable wearable absorbent article can receive and contain bodily waste while being worn by a wearer. Such articles can be made with various materials in a number of configurations. For example, a disposable wearable absorbent article can be made with a stretchable waistband and a non-stretchable outer cover. The design of a disposable wearable absorbent article can affect the way that the article fits on a wearer. Unfortunately, some disposable wearable absorbent articles fit wearers poorly.
As an example, some disposable wearable absorbent articles with stretchable waistbands and non-stretchable outers cover can have a bulky form on a wearer. A disposable wearable absorbent article that has a bulky form can feel uncomfortable and look unattractive. Also as an example, some disposable wearable absorbent articles with stretchable waistbands and non-stretchable outer covers can resist conforming to a wearer's body as the wearer moves. A disposable wearable absorbent article that resists conforming to a wearer's body can feel uncomfortable and look unattractive. As a further example, some disposable wearable absorbent articles with a stretchable waistband and a non-stretchable outer cover can sag or slip down on a wearer. A disposable wearable absorbent article that sags or slips down on a wearer can feel uncomfortable, look unattractive, and perform poorly as the article tends to leak.